Una Navidad un poco más extraordinaria
by SigBerry
Summary: Situado en "Extraordinary Merry Christmas". Shelby hace una aparición en el comedor social.


Tras la llegada del resto del club al comedor social y, después de que la cena fuera repartida (con actuación navideña incluida), el evento se transformó en una especie de fiesta. Alguien sacó dulces junto a la comida que había traído el club, bebida y los gleeks se disolvieron entre la multitud, bien hablando entre ellos, o bien hablando con la gente del comedor. Quinn hizo lo mismo pero, pasado el rato, simplemente se apartó a un lado de la habitación y observó. Había un ambiente relajado en la fiesta. Todo el mundo se divertía, hablaba con los demás o cantaba algún villancico. Quinn daba gracia a Dios por tener la oportunidad de poder estas así de nuevo, con el resto del club, simplemente disfrutando. Miró a quien cantaba más alto y sonrió a la causa de su regreso. Rachel Berry sin duda era la que más la había ayudado, sino la única.

Tras la debacle con Shelby, Beth y Puck, Rachel había hecho de su misión personal conseguir la felicidad de Quinn. O al menos eso decía ella. Y Quinn se reía siempre que se lo oía decir, pero en su interior se tomaba esas palabras muy en serio. Nada las separaba ahora. Ni siquiera Finn, cuando desconfiaba de las intenciones de Quinn o cuando era rechazado una y otra vez por Rachel. La chica se lo tomaba con calma cuando abordaban ese tema en sus interminables conversaciones. Decía que había sido el curso natural de la relación. Simplemente, Finn y Rachel no tenía suficientes cosas en común para continuar con la pantomima, por muy mal que le sentara a Finn. Rachel decía todo aquello como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero Quinn sabía que la chica estaba dolida y decepcionada ante el fracaso del que debía haber sido su gran y épico amor. Quinn sabía todo eso y se esforzaba por apoyar a Rachel de forma silenciosa e intentaba alegrarla, del mismo modo en que Rachel le ayudaba a ella.

Era una amistad extraña a ojos de todos, pero Quinn los ignoraba y agradecía el poder tener y disfrutar así a Rachel. Había aceptado sus sentimientos hacía ya tiempo (era una de las razones que habían contribuido a su depresión), pero no pensaba ni por un momento que tuviera alguna oportunidad con Rachel, así que prefería tener su amistad a no tener nada.

Se atragantó con su bebida cuando el objeto de sus pensamientos se materializó delante de ella.

— ¡Vamos! No seas así y diviértete—dijo al tiempo que tiraba de su mano hacia la multitud.

— ¿Quién dice que no me estuviera divirtiendo?—respondió Quinn con una sonrisita.

—Sola, apartada de la multitud…—Quinn se llevó una mano a la frente en actitud dramática ante la descripción de Rachel y recibió un leve manotazo leve en respuesta—Hablo en serio. Ven y canta conmigo.

Se dejó arrastrar con un suspiro y cantó suavemente con Rachel. Cantó con ella y habló con Mercedes, Kurt, Tina y Sam cuando se les unieron. La música, que hasta ese momento había estado sonando a bajo volumen, sonó más fuerte entonces. Detectó la causa inmediatamente cuando vio a Brittany tirar de Santana hacia un espacio más abierto para poder bailar. Mike hizo lo mismo con Tina y Rachel también cogió la mano de Quinn que se sorprendió un poco (bastante) antes de ver la mirada de la chica, pícara y para nada con ánimos de un baile serio. Quinn sonrió y cogió la otra mano de Rachel, bailando un poco con ella, más jugando y haciendo el tonto que otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo ha estado el programa?—le preguntó alzando la voz.

— ¡Bien!—Le respondió Rachel con un breve encogimiento de hombros—Un poco raro, pero bien. Siento no haber estado aquí.

—No importa—dijo Quinn. Sabía que Rachel quería tener toda la preparación posible para su futuro. ¿Qué mejor que un programa de televisión?—. Además, al final has venido, ¿no?

Un pequeño revuelo de saludos y alguna exclamación ininteligible captaron su atención e hizo que parara. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Contuvo el aliento por unos momentos. Shelby estaba ahí, con Beth en brazos, ambas embutidas en abultados abrigos (amarillo el de Beth, y rojo el de su madre), y recibiendo saludos efusivos del señor Schue. Quinn se preguntó qué estarían haciendo ahí, sintiendo un pinchazo de tristeza del que no pudo deshacerse. Rachel le tomó la mano, preguntándole silenciosamente con sus ojos si estaba bien. Quinn le apretó la mano y le sonrió, asegurándole sin palabras que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara y que fuera a saludar a su madre. Pero Rachel, que si bien le había respondido con la sonrisa más dulce, no se movió y simplemente permaneció en el sitio, mirando a Quinn con sus grandes ojos marrones. Sólo cuando Quinn le empujó levemente con el hombro se puso en movimiento, sin soltar la mano de Quinn, hasta que la distancia fue demasiado y tuvieron que soltarse.

Quinn se acercó más lentamente, siguiendo los pasos de Rachel, hacia el grupo que rodeaba a Shelby. Se detuvo, aún algo alejada, y de nuevo observó. La relación de Rachel y Shelby era, a falta de palabras mejores, cauta. Rachel iba con cuidado, pues no quería ser rechazada de forma tan devastadora otra vez por su propia madre; Shelby iba con cuidado también, como si quisiera reparar el daño pero no supiera cómo. De alguna manera, funcionaban así, así que Quinn no se preocupaba demasiado. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió a alguien a su lado que aparentemente había salido de la nada.

—La he llamado yo—dijo Puck. Se había plantado al lado de ella con expresión ilegible en la cara y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Debió ver algo en la expresión de Quinn, porque siguió—. No porque siga habiendo algo entre nosotros, sino porque quería que la vieras—señaló a Beth, que en ese momento alargaba sus manitas hacia Brittany—, antes de que…

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle "¿de qué?", pero en ese momento Shelby se acercó a Quinn. Al parecer le había dejado Beth a Brittany, que en esos momentos reía felizmente, rodeada de las demás chicas del club.

—Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?

—Uh… Claro.

Puck le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y le palmeó suavemente la espalda antes de alejarse hacia el grupo.

— ¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó Shelby.

—Bien… Bueno, mejor. Voy mejorando. Poco a poco—su mirada se posó ausentemente en Rachel, que cogía en esos momentos al bebé y le hacía carantoñas, encantada y sonriente.

Cayó un silencio incómodo. Quinn simplemente miraba a Rachel y a Beth, esperando a que Shelby dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Supuso que Shelby hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Sólo querías preguntarme cómo estoy?

—No, en realidad no. Quería decirte que…—suspiró y se volvió hacia Quinn—Quería decirte que Beth y yo nos vamos.

— ¿Del comedor?

—De la ciudad.

— ¿Qué?

—He aceptado un trabajo en Columbus.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Creía que todo iba bien por fin. Ya no voy a…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que estás mucho mejor y que solo quieres lo mejor para Beth, pero no puedo quedarme con la conciencia tranquila después de lo que hice.

— ¿Lo de Puck?

—Sí—respondió con una mueca—, lo de Noah.

Quinn se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa según avanzaba la conversación.

— ¡Pero…! Si se acabó, ¿no? Y no creo que nadie lo vaya a contar… Yo desde luego no, y Rachel tampoco. A no ser que Puck se vaya de la lengua…

—No es eso. Simplemente no puedo seguir como profesora en este instituto tras haber roto una de las reglas básicas. Y, además, he perdido mi trabajo prácticamente. Ahora que Sugar ha entrado en New Directions, ya no tengo nada que hacer.

—Pero…

—Quinn, lo siento. Puedes venir de visita siempre que quieras. Y Noah también. Y Rachel, si quiere. Sé que está un poco lejos, pero…

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras volvían a observar a Rachel y a Beth. Al cabo de unos minutos, Quinn habló:

— ¿Cuándo os vais?

—El día anterior al fin de las vacaciones de Navidad. Aún nos quedan unos pocos días aquí.

Quinn asintió ausentemente. Parecía que Shelby no esperaba que dijera nada más, porque apretó suavemente el hombro de Quinn y empezó a alejarse de ella, pero la detuvo una mano en su antebrazo.

—Shelby… Lo siento. Siento haber reaccionado así. Es que ahora que he recuperado a Beth… Y mi cordura… Planeaba disfrutarlas un poco, ¿sabes? Tener algo de historia con Beth y ayudar en lo que pueda.

—Aún puedes hacerlo. Ya te he dicho que mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas.

—Ya…—no supo que más decir, por lo que cambió de tema— ¿Lo sabe Rachel?

—Sí. Se lo dije esta tarde, temprano. Antes de que grabara aquél programa. Le pedí que no te dijera nada, así que no le recrimines el habértelo guardado.

—No, no lo haré, no te preocupes—empezó a caminar lentamente hacia sus amigos, y se volvió hacia Shelby—. Oye, como te vas a mudar, supongo que tendrás que hacer un montón de papeleo, ¿verdad? Estarás de un lado a otro sin parar. Si lo necesitas, podría hacer de canguro. Y Rachel también podría venir para ayudar.

La mujer sonrió y asintió.

—Me encantaría. Te llamaré mañana. Es posible que necesite tu ayuda.

Y sin más, Quinn se acercó a Santana, que era quien sostenía a Beth en esos momentos, y parecía algo molesta pues Beth le había cogido gusto a su pelo y no dejaba de estirar de él.

— ¡Q! ¡Coge al demonio de tu hija, que me va a dejar sin un maldito pelo en la cabeza!

Quinn cogió a la niña, entre divertida e incómoda porque llamaran a Beth "su hija". La sostuvo conteniendo el aliento, sin saber si se echaría a llorar o no, como la última vez que la sostuvo en brazos. Pero Beth simplemente se revolvió un poco, la miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes, rió, y se agarró con una manita a la manga de su vestido, recorriéndolo todo con ojos curiosos. Y Quinn rió también, aliviada, y casi quiso agradecerle, decirle "Gracias por no rechazarme". En vez de eso apoyó su frente suavemente contra la cabeza de Beth, abrazándola.

Sintió una mano en la espalda.

—Es increíble lo mucho que se parece a ti.

Suspiró y beso suavemente la mejilla de Beth, antes de girarse y mirar a Rachel, que había apoyado una mano en su espalda, moviéndola suavemente y mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Desde luego, es preciosa—Quinn se sonrojó sin saber porqué y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió desde el punto donde le estaba tocando Rachel—. Y además, antes la he visto hacer eso que haces tú con la ceja cuando Finn ha intentado hacerle reír.

* * *

La fiesta siguió sin mayor imprevisto. Rápidamente, Beth dejó de ser el centro de atención y cada uno volvió a sus anteriores conversaciones o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Quinn, Rachel y Puck se encargaron de entretener y cuidar de Beth mientras Shelby hablaba con Emma, Will y Sue, pero al cabo de un rato la niña empezó a sentirse cansada y un poco gruñona, por lo que Shelby la puso de nuevo en su carricoche y se despidió de las chicas, prometiéndole a Quinn que la llamaría al día siguiente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gente empezara a marcharse y la fiesta improvisada se diera por finaliza.

Quinn había quedado con Rachel en pasar la noche en su casa. Era considerablemente temprano y probablemente verían unas cuantas películas antes de irse a dormir. Posiblemente dos, una elegida por Rachel y otra elegida por Quinn. Era lo más justo, decía Rachel. Pero en cuanto empezó a aparcar en la calle de esta, la nieve comenzó a caer suavemente y supo enseguida que se quedarían un rato fuera (no demasiado para no poner en peligro la voz de Rachel). Al menos esperaba poder hacerlo. Adoraba la nieve.

Salió del coche y miró alrededor, a los copos que caían lentamente y a Rachel, que le devolvía la mirada con una gran sonrisa ilusionada, como si supiera lo que estaba pensado. Caminando lentamente, se dirigieron hacía el porche y se sentaron en un banco de madera que había ahí para ver la nieve caer. Fue Rachel quien rompió el silencio primero.

— ¿Te lo ha contado?

Y Quinn supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Quinn pensó durante unos momentos qué responder, mirando cómo se acumulaba la nieve y sintiendo la mirada de Rachel clavada fijamente en ella.

—Decepcionada, supongo. Esperaba pasar más tiempo con Beth—sintió la mano de Rachel posándose suavemente sobre la suya—. Pero… Supongo que podremos visitarlas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Ya he empezado a mirar rutas y modos de entretenimiento para el viaje en coche.

Quinn sonrió, sabiendo que probablemente era verdad. Taconeó un poco el suelo antes de volverse ligeramente hacia Rachel.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Rachel parpadeó, visiblemente sorprendida.

— ¿Yo? Bien, ¿por qué?

—Bueno… Shelby se va.

—Ya, pero… Ésta vez no tenía esperanzas de encontrar una madre en ella. Ha sido agradable tenerla alrededor y me ha ayudado. Y de alguna manera ha ayudado al club. Pero, no sé… No he puesto mi corazón en juego ésta vez así que sólo siento algo de tristeza, pero nada parecido a lo de la última vez.

—Rachel…

—Quinn, te prometo que estoy bien. Mi relación con Shelby va bien y seguirá igual con las visitas.

—De acuerdo.

Siguió otro silencio. Ambas miraban al frente, a la nieve que se posaba en el seto del vecino de en frente de Rachel. Ésta finalmente alargó la mano para recoger un copo de nieve con un dedo, tarareando algo que Quinn no reconoció.

— ¿Sabes?—dijo Rachel, observando cómo se derretía el copo en su dedo—Cuando era pequeña, vi una ampliación de un copo de nieve y automáticamente pensé que era una estrella. Creía que la nieve eran estrellas que caían cuando hacía frío. Estrellas fugaces, pero mucho más lentas. Así que… ¡Eh, no te rías!—Quinn no pudo evitarlo. Encontraba la historia sumamente adorable—Bueno, siempre que nevaba, pedía un deseo.

— ¿Sólo uno? Seguro que caían un montón de estrellas.

—Sí, solo uno—respondió con un resoplido, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No te metas conmigo, era pequeña.

—Perdona, perdona—no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó.

Tras unos momentos, Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y ésta se permitió apoyar su mejilla contra el pelo castaño, inspirando profundamente.

—Pide un deseo.

Movió un poco la cabeza, intentando mirar a Rachel pero sin querer separar la cabeza de la suya. Se rindió y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

—Uh, Rachel, sabes que la nieve en realidad es agua congelada y no estrellas que caen del cielo, ¿verdad?

Sintió un codazo en las costillas. Gimió un poco de dolor pero no pudo evitar reír otra vez.

—Claro que lo sé. Es simplemente que ya lo considero una tradición navideña… o de invierno. Así que, por favor, sígueme la corriente.

No se tomó ni un segundo para pensar en su respuesta.

—Creo que voy a pasar.

Rachel sí que pudo separarse de ella, y la miró una mirada de cachorrito en sus ojos. Quinn echó inmediatamente de menos el calor que le estaba dando.

— ¿Por qué?

Quinn pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel, apretándola contra ella una vez más y haciendo que volviera a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Porque, Rachel, justo en este momento, estoy perfectamente contenta con mi vida.

Y no mentía. En cualquier otro momento (hace una semana o dentro de una semana, en la fiesta o en el viaje en coche…) probablemente habría deseado que Beth y Shelby se quedaran en Lima, podría desear que Rachel la quisiera y estar juntas, podría desear no haber pasado esa pequeña locura transitoria, podría desear simplemente que todo fuera un poco diferente… Pero en ese momento, con Rachel presionada cálidamente contra ella, sus manos unidas (se preguntó vagamente cuando había pasado eso) y mirando cómo caía la nieve… No podría ser más feliz.

Sintió a Rachel separarse de nuevo, no demasiado, para mirarle a los ojos y Quinn casi pudo sentir como si su corazón no supiera latir correctamente. La mirada de Rachel, brillante y calidad a la tenue luz del porche, demostraba comprensión y tanto afecto que Quinn quiso hacer una locura. Pero entonces Rachel se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios y se separó, mirándole a la cara como si buscara algo. Quinn estaba teniendo problemas para procesar y respirar al mismo tiempo, así que no sabía qué cara tendría, pero Rachel pareció contenta con lo que vio porque se inclinó y la beso de nuevo en el mismo sitio, manteniendo el contacto por unos segundos y volviéndose a separar, apoyando su frente contra la sien de Quinn.

Durante el intercambio Rachel se había girado para quedar un poco más frente a Quinn y ésta hizo lo propio, moviendo la mano que tenía en los hombros de Rachel hasta posarla en su cuello. Su cerebro se había rendido y había optado por no concentrarse en pensamientos racionales y se enfocaba en respirar. El no estar pensando claramente era la única explicación posible para lo que Quinn hizo a continuación: olvidó cualquier precaución que pudiera haber tenido respecto a Rachel y sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y la besó suavemente en los labios, apenas un roce, antes de separarse respirando temblorosamente, temiendo que Rachel huyera.

Rachel seguía ahí cuando se separó un poco más y la miró a los ojos. Unos ojos que aún eran brillantes, cálidos y afectuosos. Y sonreía. Vaya si sonreía. La sonrisa más grande que le hubiera visto y que Quinn se apresuró a corresponder felizmente.

_Vale_, pensó,_ ahora sí que estoy perfectamente contenta._

FIN

* * *

Todos sabemos que la tercera temporada es terrible por muchísimas razones. Para mi, una de las peores cosas es que Shelby desapareciera sin más. He tratado de arreglar un poco eso, y posiblemente escriba otro fic con algo que también me faltó en la tercera temporada: Quinn y Rachel cuidando de Beth.

La historia está cambiada a mi gusto (y escrita con un muy vago recuerdo del episodio), así que es probable que haya partes que no concuerden con el capítulo.

¿Comentarios?

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
